


Not yet...

by thistreasurehunter



Series: Klave drabbles [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Smut, Writing style/format: dialogue drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: PWP - literally just Dave going down on Klaus.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Klave drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Not yet...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Klaus: *breathily* Oh, yeeess!

Dave: *slow lick*

Klaus: *legs spreading wider, fingers raking though hair* Oh, Davey!

Dave: *lick, suck*

Klaus: *groaning* Oh, yeah…

Dave: *cap unscrewing*

Klaus: *breathing heavily* Oh, yes, Dave!

Dave: *head bobbing, finger circling*

Klaus: *gasping* Oh, oh, oh!

Dave: *sucking and pressing*

Klaus: *hips jerking* Fuck, yes, Dave!

Dave: *fingers curling*

Klaus: *panting* Oh, mmmhh…. Nggh…

Dave: *head bobbing fasting, elbow jerking*

Klaus: *gasping, face screwed up, hands fisting hair and sheets, stomach muscles taut* Yes, yes, yes, oh, so close!

Dave: *slowing down*

Klaus: *writhing and squirming, hips chasing loss of contact* Oh no. Oh no no no! *whining* Oh please, Dave! Not again! I really do need it this time… *pleading* Oh baby, pleeease…

Dave: *smug grin*

Klaus: *panting and sweating, brow furrowed*

Dave: *maintaining eye contact, slowly runs tongue up the length of the shaft*

Klaus: Nggh…

Dave: *feather-light flicks over the slit in the tip*

Klaus: Ahhh! *thighs trembling*

Dave: *single hard suck*

Klaus: Oh, oh, oh…

Dave: *shuffling, thumbs spreading cheeks*

Klaus: *deep breathing*

Dave: *wet press of tongue across delicate rosebud*

Klaus: Fuuuuuuucck…

Dave: *teasing flicks over quivering hole*

Klaus: *panting, legs trembling*

Dave: *firm push of pointed tongue*

Klaus: Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Dave: *gentle tongue fucking*

Klaus: *gasping* Fuck, yes, Dave! Oh, that’s so fucking good! Yes, oh, yes!

Dave: *tongue pressing, firm rhythmic pulling on painfully hard cock*

Klaus: *panting* Ngggh… Dave! Oh, it feels so good. Oh, I’m going to… oh yes, I’m going to… I’m going to… Oh, oh, oh…

Dave: *pulling away, fingertip returning to rubbing teasing circles around the rim*

Klaus: *desperate moaning*

Dave: *in a low growl right into Klaus’ ear* Listen to me: I don’t care how good it feels, you’d better not cum until I tell you to. Do you understand me? You do not have permission to finish. You are not allowed to let go. Yeah, your stomach might be swooping, your legs might be shaking, your balls might feel so tight and heavy you can barely stand it and your dick might be so hard – so painfully hard - you feel like you could explode, but you - do - not - have - permission - to shoot your load yet. You can only cum when I say you can cum. If you feel like you’re about to cream, you better hold back. Don’t you dare let yourself tip over the edge. I am in charge. You do not get to decide. I am in complete control of your pleasure. Okay?

Klaus: *weak nod, legs shaking, hips straining, jaw clenched, eyes screwed shut*

Dave: *slowly licks the shell of Klaus’ ear while one finger continues to circle Klaus’ sensitive hole* Not yet…

Klaus: *grunting, panting*

Dave: *slowly easing his finger back inside, curling upwards and massaging rhythmically* Not yet…

Klaus: Ahh, ahh, ahh, ohh…

Dave: *lips hovering over Klaus’ cock* Look at me.

Klaus: *looks down*

Dave: *eyes connect, pauses, then* Now! Cum for me baby… *takes Klaus into his mouth and bobs and sucks, his finger continuing to massage Klaus’ prostate, his eyes never leaving Klaus’ face*

Klaus: *trembling and straining and holding on tight* Oh, oh, oh, Dave! Oh Dave! Oh, fuuuuuuuck!!!

Dave: *sucking and swallowing and looking smug*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! 💙
> 
> I'm new to writing for this pairing, so I'm starting off with these little dialogue drabbles to begin with until I find their voices. But I will be writing 'proper fics' too! 😊 (Note: I write everything from gen fics to explicit smut.)
> 
> I'm over on [tumblr](https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/) and I'd be happy to take requests if there's something you'd like to see. So please feel free to drop me a scenario, or even a line of dialogue. 🥰


End file.
